1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display control apparatus and a control method for the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a suitable technique for an operation on a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
As functions of an electronic apparatus have become more diversified and complicated in recent years, a user has more difficulty in setting these functions. Accordingly, electronic apparatuses tend to have user-friendly touch panels in many cases. However, even when the user-friendly touch panel is used, a user still has difficulty in setting a complicated function.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-339223 discusses an electronic apparatus including a touch panel. The electronic apparatus has a function of updating a display screen and rewriting a control value. According to this function, a plurality of setting items of control values is first displayed. When a setting item is operated among the plurality of displayed setting items, a control value setting screen for the operated setting item is displayed. Subsequently, when up and down keys on the touch panel are operated, the display screen is updated and the control value is rewritten. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 5,559,301 discusses a function of displaying a scale on a touch panel. When the scale is touched, the scale is enlarged and displayed.
Since display patterns on a display screen on a touch panel have been diversified in recent years, there are cases where, for example, “an item for which a value is set on a screen without switching the screen” and “an item for which a value is set on a different screen” are displayed alongside on one screen. On such a screen, a user performs a move operation after touching down “the item for which a value is set on a screen without switching the screen” with a finger or pen to set a value. However, if the user accidentally touches another item, a selected item changes. That causes the user confusion. Consequently, a selected item may be set such that a change thereof is not permitted after a user performs a touch-down operation on the item. However, there are cases where the selected item needs to be changed after the touch-down operation is performed on one item. In this case, the selected item should be changed by a move operation after “the item for which a value is set on a different screen” is touched down. Otherwise, the selected item cannot be changed until a screen is shifted to the different screen and then returns to an initial screen. That causes inconvenience to the user.